An Unlikely Friendship
by DR. SQUEE
Summary: Pan's five, Vegeta's old and Bura's watching Barney. Damn purple dinosaurs.... (BTW, I stink at summaries. Can't you tell?)


A/N: I got this weird inspiration to write this while tokin' on my cigarette in the wee hours in the morning. It's a short one parter, unlike my other 'epics.'  
  
An Unlikely Friendship  
  
"Daddy! Do I have to go?" Pan begged her father.   
  
"Yes, it'll be fun. After all, we haven't seen any of our friends since the tournament." Gohan stated happily to his five-year-old daughter.  
  
"Come on honey, we're going to be late!" Videl chirped as she placed an ear rings on.   
  
With in five minutes, the family was situated in the family van, happy and content except for Pan, who sat arm crossed and a permanent frown on her face. "This isn't going to be fun." She protested.   
  
"Come on sweetie, just put on a happy face and this will be over before you know it. Now let me see that beautiful smile of yours!" Videl chirped once more. Pan smiled, baring all of her teeth but quickly returned to a frown as soon as her mother turned around. "We're here!" she stated happily as Gohan placed the van in park.   
  
They were greeted with smiles and hugs, "Gohan, Videl! It's so nice to see you again!" Bulma greeted happily as she showed them inside. "Oh! And this little darling must be your daughter Pan! My have you grown since I last saw you!" she chirped as she pinched Pan's naturally rosy cheeks.  
  
Pan smiled in contempt. She wasn't sure whether or not to punch this strange lady square in the jaw, she looked at her father, his expression told her no. 'I knew I should've pretended to be sick.' She thought to herself.   
  
"You know, I have daughter about your age. Do you want to meet her?" Bulma asked while using a childish tone. Pan sighed as she crossed her arms then she nodded a yes. "She's right over there, watching the TV. Go make yourself at home."   
  
Pan walked across the room, she saw a little blue haired girl watching Barney. "This chic can't be for real." She said under her breath. Pan looked around and saw the food on a rather large table, her uncle and one of his friends were standing there talking and munching on the food. "Goten!" she said happily, 'maybe this won't be so bad.' She thought to herself as she walked casually over to where her uncle was standing.   
  
"Pan!" Goten said happily. "It's so good to see you! Why it's been so long!" he mused.   
  
"You saw me this morning dumb butt!" Pan laughed. She levitated in the air to be eye level with the adults.   
  
"Hey!" the purple haired man said, trying to act offended. "I thought I was the only one that could call you dumb butt!"   
  
"Pan, this is Trunks. I believe you met him at the tournament." Goten introduced.   
  
"I remember." She stated plainly. "Goten, I really need to get out of here! Can we please go train?!?!" she pleaded.   
  
"Not right now, Trunks and I are talking. Maybe later." Goten stated as he turned back to his friend.   
  
"Oh my goodness! Look at you?" A rather ditzy looking blonde said excitedly.  
  
"You talking to me?" Pan asked turning around.   
  
"Why, you look just like a little doll. Aren't you just a cute little thing." She chirped as she pinched Pan's cheeks.   
  
"No offense lady, but who are you?" Pan asked backing up a little, bumping into Trunks.   
  
"This is my grandmother." Trunks stated, he smirked at the horrified expression on Pan's face.   
  
"Oh, um, charmed. I think." Pan said rather hastily. "If you'd excuse me, I really have to find my dog." She said as she ran away.   
  
"Does your niece even have a dog?" Trunks whispered to Goten.   
  
"She didn't have one this morning." Goten whispered back humorously. He knew how much Pan hated to be called little and made a fuss about. He shrugged it off and continued with his conversation.   
  
Pan made her way to the backyard of Capsule Corp. "Finally, some space." She sighed as she started to punch at an invisible opponent. "I'll teach you to call me little!" She yelled as she drew a rather large ki blast as sent it flying towards a tree, but it didn't hit the tree. It hit a round looking building, thankfully it didn't damage it too bad just some scraps and cuts along the side.   
  
"What the hell!" An angry looking man yelled as he walked out of the strange looking building. He saw a little girl, about his daughter's age training furiously and totally ignoring him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he yelled.   
  
"Sorry, I guess I should work on my aiming some more." Pan apologized. She continued training, only this time doing push-ups and at record speed.   
  
"You must be Kakkorot's brat's brat. Why aren't you inside, with the others?" He asked grumpily.   
  
Pan stood up, she crossed her arms and frown. "I'm out here to escape the stupidity of my elders. I'm here to avoid getting my cheeks pinched and being called little. I'd much rather have stayed home and trained. So I guess I just have to spend my time here training." She said roughly. Suddenly a grin graced her lips. "You must be that scary blue haired woman's husband or something like that, why aren't you in there?" she asked evilly.   
  
"I do not have to answer to the likes of you." He growled, trying to intimidate her.  
  
"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working." She said casually.   
  
"I scared your father, then I beat him to near death." He stated, rising his ki a little higher than hers.   
  
"Really? From what I heard, he got in few good punches." Pan mentioned, she too raised her ki to match his.   
  
'Is it just me, or is this brat challenging me?' Vegeta thought, 'Interesting.'   
  
"Old man," Pan began, "I came out her to train. So could you either go away so I can do so or spar with me." She demanded, keeping her head held high and not letting him see any emotion.   
  
"I like your style brat." He said as he took a fighting position. He didn't rise his ki too much, just enough to scare her. Pan smirked as she too took a fighting stance, rising her ki to meet his once again. Granted, their kis weren't very high compared to Vegeta's normally is, but he still anticipated this fight to show who's yard she's playing in. 'I give her maybe a minute.' He thought as she charged at him. He was going to counter, but at the last minute she disappear from behind him and slammed her elbow in the back of his neck, sending him crashing to the ground. He stood and regained his composure, he was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting that from a brat her age.   
  
"Not too bad?" Pan asked with an evil grin.   
  
"Fine, you want to see 'not too bad'?" Vegeta asked. He ran so quickly towards Pan that it seemed like he disappeared, he grabbed her ankle and tossed her into the ground, forcefully, but not too forcefully. "Give up?" he asked.  
  
Pan picked her self up off the ground and smirked. "Nope. This is just getting interesting." She smiled a toothy grin as she engaged in hand to hand combat with the older and more experienced warrior. He smirked, he knew that she knew that he was only testing her to see how strong she is. 'She must have felt my ki in the SSJ2 form in the gravity chamber, but she still insists on challenging me after she damages my gravity room. Ballsy for a little girl.' He thought.   
  
"Come on, you're holding back little girl!" he shouted at her.   
  
"What did you call me? Little?" she screamed. "I'll show you little!" she yelled furiously as her ki exploded. Still her ki was nothing compared to Vegeta's but it was a first for her. She blocked Vegeta's high punch, while doing so he grabbed her arm and flipped her over, throwing her towards the ground, but in the midst of being thrown. She did what her instincts told her to do, she countered by grabbing her opponent's arm and doing the same thing he did to her to him. He got back up and they continued to exchange punches and kicks.   
  
After what seemed liked an eternity to Pan, her ki slowly began decrease, but being stubborn, she continued fighting. 'She's getting tired,' he thought as he looked at his watch. 'she lasted an hour and a half. Still, I was going extremely easy on her.' He stopped fighting and slowly floated back down to the ground, Pan followed suit.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him between pants. "I was just warming up."   
  
Vegeta smirked at her stubbornness, but decided not to rain on her parade. "I need food." He remarked emotionless. 'If she's anything like her grandfather, she'll stop anything for food.' He thought. His suspicions became true as he watched her eyes light up and drool starting form on the corner of her lip. "I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Pan, Son Pan." She answered. "You?"   
  
"Vegeta."   
  
"Mmkay, Veggie-Chan." Pan smirked.   
  
"Don't call me that!" he warned.   
  
"Mmkay, Veggie-Chan."   
  
"I'm warning you!"   
  
"If you thought my grandfather can put away a lot of food, wait till you see my appetite! Race you to the food Veggie-Chan!" she yelled before running inside.   
  
"Oh Kami! My precious food!" He yelped as he ran inside after her. He pushed several people out of his way in order to catch up with the Pan, before the food was all gone. When he caught up with her, the food was already gone. "Hey! Not even Kakorrot could eat that fast!" he said in astonishment.   
  
"It wasn't me, it was like that when I got here!" She pouted as she fingered the last crumb on the table. "Remind me to kill Goten and that Trunks guy." She cursed as she shot a death glare over to where her uncle was standing. Goten pretended like he didn't notice her and stuck his hands in his pockets and started to whistle. Pan's stomach started to rumble as did Vegeta's.  
  
"Come on Brat, there's food in the Kitchen." He ordered.   
  
"Ha!" She yelled as she jumped on Vegeta's shoulders, much to his dismay, but he didn't shove her off. "Veggie-Chan saves the day!" She cheered rather loudly.   
  
"Hey! I warned you about that!" he yelled at her as he started out of the room. They made quite a scene, one full blooded sayain that looked as if he had just gotten done rolling around in the mud with a demi-sayain on his shoulders covered in even more mud then him. Pan laughed and continued to call him by the name she had given him. "Brat, you're almost as annoying as your grandfather." He growled.   
  
"Ha, you said almost!" she cheered.   
  
"Yes, I did say almost." He grinned as they left the others for the kitchen.   
  
Pan stood in front of the open refrigerator grabbing everything and placing it on the counter, Vegeta ate everything that she had placed on the counter, she quickly learned of her errors and went to the cabinets. She poured the remainder of the chips from various bags into her mouth, crumbs fell onto her shirt as she tossed the bag over her shoulder. Finding new boxes and bags, she quickly ate those too and disposed of them over her shoulder. After all, she was only five and her manners weren't exactly all that great. But then again, either were Vegeta's, he was doing the same thing as her, only five times faster.   
  
"I know if I eat another cracker, I'll puke." She stated as she patted her belly. She was sitting in the mess she created, which consisted of empty bags, boxes, cans, and crumbs as was Vegeta.   
  
"We better get out of here." Vegeta stated as he sensed his wife's ki rapidity approaching. Pan followed Vegeta out the second kitchen door that led to where everyone else was, within two seconds, a death-defying shriek could be heard from the kitchen. "Don't you know how to run Brat?" Vegeta asked as he and Pan began to run.   
  
"Vegeta! Pan! Get your butt's back here now!" A very angry Bulma yelled from the kitchen. By the time she reached the living room, they were already outside.   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Gohan asked Bulma.   
  
"My dear husband and your daughter decided to raid my kitchen! Leaving three feet deep of garbage! If he thinks I'm going to clean it up, he has another thing coming!" Bulma ranted.   
  
"I'll deal with Pan." Gohan said sternly as he headed towards the door.   
  
"Uh-oh." Goten mused. "Looks like Pan got your dad in trouble."   
  
A few minutes later, Pan was escorted back inside by her father who had a hold of her ear. "You are not to leave that kitchen till it is spotless." Gohan told his daughter sternly, Bulma followed him.   
  
"And if you think I'm going to clean up your mess, you really do have problem mister!" she yelled as she dragged him by his ear, just as Gohan had done to Pan. Bulma and Gohan left the two to do their work and rejoined the gathering that the entire group of Z fighters had shown up for.   
  
A few minutes later, everyone heard a few loud crashes, the sound of trash being trampled through and then Pan yell the words, "FOOD FIGHT!" Which was then followed by manic laughter, mostly from Pan though.   
  
Bulma sweat dropped just as all the others, who wasn't watching Barney, did. Bulma then regained her senses, "My dear Kami! My KITCHEN!" she shrieked as she started to fume. "Hey!" She yelled as she opened the kitchen door. A chocolate pie then hit her in the face.   
  
"Oops. Let me get that for you." Vegeta smirked as he removed the tin pie plate from her face and wiped the chocolate from her eyes. "Good huh?" he smirked.   
  
"Vegeta!" She screamed with all her might. "I want you two out of my kitchen, NOW! Get up stairs and wash yourselves off! PRONTO!" she screamed as she pointed upstairs. Pan hung her head low as she started up stairs, followed by Vegeta.   
  
"You got me in trouble." She said unhappily.   
  
"No I didn't brat, you hit me first!" he corrected.   
  
"Well, you were the first to start throwing food!" she argued.   
  
"No I didn't!" he yelled, "You did."   
  
"Nuh-ah!" Pan fought back.  
  
"Did too!"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"No you shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."   
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Hey! Don't shove me!"   
  
"I didn't shove you, you shoved me!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"I swear, he acts like such a child sometimes." Bulma sighed. The rest of the fighters couldn't help but laugh at Vegeta, who appeared to being manhandled by a five-year-old girl.   
  
"They're both too stubborn for their own good." Gohan stated.   
  
~END~   
  
A/N: Okay, this Fic is the result of a caffiene strung, sleep deprived, nicotine feinging teenage girl whose cat is mad at her becusae she put Flea stuff on the back of her neck. (She'll thank me one day...) Anyway, Flame me if you must, I know Vegeta was really OUT OF Character! But Oh well...Life goes on. Later! 


End file.
